


【巍知】琦玉的夜

by 99jiu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jiu/pseuds/99jiu





	【巍知】琦玉的夜

日本是一个很神奇的国家，他们在那方寸之间说得上寸土寸金的土地上，人民有着极致内敛的性格。可是他们又有着发展得极为完整的色情业，培养得当的各种成人片演员。内敛与性爱，组成一个矛盾奇怪但同时又很发达的一个国家。

周知方和陈巍来日本的次数不算多，大多数时候过来基本都是为了冰演或者比赛，明明冰雪运动在大部分国家都属于小众的一项体育项目，在日本却莫名其妙的拥有大批的信众，日本粉丝热情且多，花样滑冰这项更是一种近乎于国民运动的项目。

他们这一批新一代成长起来的运动员，不错的成绩再加上顺眼的外表，同样在这个国度里拥有了不小的关注度。

周知方谢过又一拨人向他的祝贺，终于差不多撑到了晚宴的尾声，再过一会儿他应该就能回到酒店的房间，享受那张柔软的大床。虽然可能比不上美国那边睡习惯的那张床舒适，但是对于一天都在忙碌的周知方来说已经算很好的了——冰演和晚宴虽然没有前几天比赛那么高压，但是对神经上也是一种考验，比如在应付一些习惯于官腔说话的领导人的时候。

毕竟还是18岁的少年，就算平时在粉丝看来再怎么老干部模样，但还是少不了少年心性，对于一些成年人社会里约定俗成的事情，多多少少还是有些不适应。

不过现在这些都已经算不上什么事了，他现在已经盘算着待会儿睡前需要进行什么步骤了。比如泡澡，酒店浴室里那个大浴缸看起来不错；泡完澡可以看看电视，不过不知道琦玉的酒店里的电视是否有英文频道，毕竟前几天根本没有心思去享受这些，今天晚上倒是可以都体验个遍。

所以当他在房间门口碰到计划外的陈巍的时候，他有些意外。

到现在其实很难界定他和陈巍之间的关系，甚至说，就是他俩本身无法界定双方之间到底该处于一个什么样的状态。

在外界看来，陈巍和周知方是在美国花样滑冰界冉冉升起的华裔双子星，这一届世锦赛的金牌获得者和铜牌获得者，小时候短暂的在一起生活了几年，关系应该还挺不错的。

可是他俩关系何止是不错，他们曾经有过，应该是爱人才会拥有的亲密。

很俗套的说，身为alpha的陈巍，和身为omega的周知方，曾经有过性行为，可能还是产生过标记可能性的性行为。

这样似乎出现了一个后果，当他在房间门口和陈巍客套的寒暄完之后——不知道为什么在他俩有过临时标记之后，在此之前他们其实是只做爱不标记的，甚至于接吻的时候都很少。陈巍有着完全西方人的思想，对于接不接吻这种事情上没有过多的在意。然而周知方就算在美国生活了那么多年，骨子里却还莫名保留着属于东方人的保守，他似乎觉得，接吻这种事情应该和真心相爱的两个人一种交流感情的手段。同样的，临时标记这种应该再怎么样也是属于爱人之间。所以再那次陈巍没控制住进行临时标记后，两人的相处就变得尴尬而又微妙起来，明明之前在一张床上还是抵死纠缠的两个人，在清醒的时候好像拥有了最远的距离。这就意味着他们的交流只剩下了，最普通最日常的，两个仅仅只是认识的人那样，简单的几句问候而已。

就像现在一样，简单，客套，日常，又疏离的交流。

先忍不住的是周知方，说是忍不住但他也没有表现得那么明显，只是目光开始闪躲陈巍送过来的眼神，言语间开始逐渐躲避陈巍递过来的话头。从小到大所学习的礼仪让他不会那么直白的说出拒绝，但是现在他不得不那么做。

“Nathan，感谢你的关心，不过现在时间已经很晚了……我可能需要休息了。”

周知方发现，他可能要提前进入发情期了，本来预算中的发情期应该是回美国，和陈巍彻底分开之后。

现在这种情况，他并不希望陈巍再干涉他的发情期了。

然而天不遂人愿，况且陈巍要是真的那么听话，他就不是陈巍了。

快到发情期的omega是会控制不住散发是点星信息素，而标记过他的alpha，哪怕是临时标记，也会比其他的alpha更早感知到这一点。所以在墨香味刚刚飘出去一点时，就被陈巍给敏锐地捕捉他了。

他的脚往前挪了一步，更靠近了周知方。明明两个人身高相仿，甚至周知方还虚高一点，但他就是从陈巍的动作中体会到了极大的压迫感，大概就是alpha对omega天性上的压迫。

“Vincent，你的发情期要到了？”

虽然语法上这句话好像是个疑问句，但实际上陈巍笃定的语气已经表明，他很是肯定周知方马上要进入发情期了。

“……和你没有关系，请你马上离开。”

“你觉得这可能吗，Vince？”

他又叫起了那个昵称，他总是在一些特殊的时候犯规地叫他“Vince”，我们有那么亲密吗？

周知方很快就无暇再思考那么多了，他闻到了白兰地的味道，陈巍开始释放他的信息素了。

也许是已经接过吻的缘故，他们在不接吻这个问题上也不再那么执着了，所以陈巍一手揽住周知方的腰，一手再扣住人的后脖颈，将人强制性地摁向自己，同时衔住人的嘴唇。

陈巍的吻技向来是高超的，也不知道是在哪些美女身上练出来的——说实话周知方一直知道对方的审美取向是什么样的，前凸后翘金发碧眼，五官深邃轮廓明显，总之就会是个热情开朗长相明媚的西方女孩，就像他以前交往过的女朋友一样。

反正不会是他周知方这种十足的东方男孩儿，可是他们却在接吻，嘴唇紧密贴着嘴唇，舌头纠缠在一起的接吻，陈巍用他摁在周知方脖子上的手指摩擦着他后方的腺体，不知道是想宣誓主权还是含着警告意味。

在属于alpha的信息素高压下，omega开始变得温顺，对对方也没有反抗，甚至乖乖地用房卡刷开房门，两人拥吻着滚到了房间中央的大床上。

在倒在床上的那一刻，一切似乎一锤定音了。房间内的信息素浓度突然飙高，接下来的所有，都顺理成章到有些急躁了。

没有了反抗不需要压制，哪怕是经过专业训练的运动员，在碰上生理条件上也无法抵抗。尤其是，他们已经进行了许多次性行为，还拥有过临时标记。再奋力挣扎，岂不是显得可笑？

所以，陈巍顺利地将周知方身上那套为了晚宴特地换上的正式西服给扒开了。

黑色外套被脱下来扔到一边，裤子皮带被拉开，但他却不急着一同脱掉那件白色衬衫，他只是解开扣到最顶端的纽扣，让周知方那好看的锁骨露了出来。

陈巍这样做完之后特地离远一点仔细地看了看，他总觉得这样领口大开衣衫不整的周知方有一种脆弱的美感。

在这个过程中彻底进入发情期的omega已经被烧灼到大脑的欲望冲击得没有什么理智了，浓厚的墨香味源源不断，他用手指勾住alpha还穿着完整的西服，抬腿企图缠住人的腰，半褪的西装裤随着他的动作褶皱堆积在脚踝处，绞住他的双腿让他没有办法实现动作。

“Vince，你这么急躁的吗？”

明知道是信息素导致的结果，陈巍却总是在这种时候去把它归于周知方本身。他真的特别热爱看到这种场景的出现，平日里冷静自持含羞内敛的人，在此时此刻对性爱渴求得满脸通红，眼波流转之间都是难得一见的媚意。

周知方的大脑处理系统到现在已经开始罢工了，他对于陈巍口中说出的单词很难将他连成一句话，更不必说去察觉到里面隐含更深的意义。他只是尽量地和陈巍发生身体接触，和alpha的信息素不断的接触，这样才能使他体内的火不那么炽热。

陈巍其实也不需要周知方的回应，毕竟他也知道周知方现在这样不大可能理解到什么。所以他只是调侃一句，然后乐得接受对方的投怀送抱，笑着将周知方那皱巴巴的西装裤给脱掉，将人摁向自己。

他舔过周知方的耳廓，舔过周知方的喉结，咬上周知方的锁骨，仿佛在对待最亲密的爱人一般。手指顺着白衬衫下摆的空隙中探了进去，抚摸揉捏着因为长期训练而紧实的肌肉纹理。

omega对于这样的接触格外欢喜，他忍不住用鼻尖蹭着陈巍的脸颊，贴得越近，白兰地的味道越浓。在那浓郁的酒味中，周知方觉得自己快要醉倒。

在发情期的omega身体会自发自主的准备好一切，主要体现在变得更加柔软的身体和早已分泌出体液而变得湿滑的后穴。

陈巍将一根手指放入其中，就能感受到那不由自主蠕动着的内壁按压着他的手指，他知道，周知方已经为他准备好了。

他只需要解开自己的皮带裤子，把自己早已被勾起的性器，送入周知方的体内。

当然他也这么做了，将自己钉入了眼前这个omega的身体里。alpha的性器超乎寻常的大，逼得omega发出一声急促的哭腔。随后周知方只能用手臂勾住陈巍的脖子，双腿缠在陈巍的腰侧，面对面地坐在陈巍怀里，咬紧嘴唇，下意识憋住快要溢出唇边的呻吟，由着对方掐着他的腰带着他上下沉浮。

而他只能无可救药的随着对方越来越快速也越来越用力的动作尖叫出声，他将脑袋埋在陈巍的颈侧，那里的白兰地的味道最为醇厚，而他再也抑制不住的呻吟声也沿着唇齿之间跑了出来。

等周知方嗅到自己的墨香味似乎在和那白兰地的味道渐渐地融合在了一起，他才从刺激的性爱过剩的快感中惊恐地发现，自己的生殖腔好像正在为陈巍打开。

陈巍理所当然地察觉到了这一事实，他的耳边全是周知方故意压抑过后显得有些喑哑的呻吟，平时还算清亮的声音在此时沙哑得不像话，可是对于陈巍来说这声音的诱惑力甚至大过海妖诱惑船上的水手那般。

况且，一个omega不会无缘无故向一个他毫无兴趣的alpha打开他的生殖腔，除非这个omega不像他表现出来的那样冷淡。

这个发现让陈巍的心底仿佛炸开了烟花一般，他剧烈跳动的心脏在告诉着他的主人，陈巍之于周知方可能是不一样的，这一念头有多么使他开心。

他在这一瞬间想到了自由滑结束之后的颁奖仪式上，周知方滑向他，他展开了披在肩膀上的星条国旗。明明周知方本意是想和他挨得近一些方便摄像师为他们拍照，可是那就像是他在有着万千人观众的冰场中央，周知方扑向他，而他将他拥入怀中。

他们像是在万千人的见证下交换一个亲密的拥抱，那时的陈巍也是像现在一样心脏剧烈跳动着。

说到底陈巍也只是一个二十岁的少年，甚至于他的生日还没有到，他仍旧可以说他才十九岁，而周知方比他还要小上一岁多。

早熟的教育让他拥有美式思维，运动员的生涯让他相比同龄人来说也经历更多更为成熟，自然而然的，他也明白了他现在对于周知方到底是份什么样的情感。

不是简单的露水情缘，他喜欢上了周知方。如果周知方同意，他也想给对方一个永久标记，让两个人结为伴侣，一起过完这一生，也是个不赖的选择。

所以他亲了亲周知方的发顶，用性器顶上他的生殖腔入口，omega过于敏感的生殖腔入口被alpha的性器不断磨蹭着，蹭得周知方浑身都在发抖。

“可以吗，Vince？”

听到陈巍的问话，周知方抬起了他一直埋在陈巍颈边的头，他的眼角还泛着泪花，也许是因为激烈的性爱刺激出来的，也许还有其他理由，总之他就这样眼泪汪汪地看着陈巍：

“Nathan，你为什么总是这样的自以为是？”

陈巍呼吸一滞，是明摆着的拒绝，可是他也不是坚决反对到底的模样。所以还不是那么的绝对。

陈巍到底还是有着强劲实力考上耶鲁的高材生，仔细一想自然能明白其中关节。他一直也知道周知方从小对他就存在着崇拜，甚至说他俩能一起学习花样滑冰并拥有现如今这般的成绩，或多或少都有些互相影响的意味。他们之间的感情，其实远比他们想象的还要深。

陈巍从生殖腔入口离开，又快速抽插几下单纯的射入肠道内，本来他们也快到顶点了，现在抱着速战速决的心思肯定也结束得快。周知方又被这几下给刺激得发出几声喘息，再随着高潮中，他也同样由着陈巍在他后颈的腺体上咬了一口给他留下了一个临时标记。

这也是发情期中的omega渡过去且拥有独立思考意识的一种最为快速便捷的方式。

陈巍从周知方体内退了出来，带着人进了浴室中清洗干净。期间两人都没有再说一句话，只是默默处理着事后。

二人都穿上了浴袍，相比坦诚相见，多了一层东西蔽体，意义似乎也不同了。

“对不起，是我过于草率了。Vincent Zhou，我喜欢你，你愿意接受来自Nathan Chen的追求吗？”

琦玉的夜，和美国又不太一样，它似乎有着日本国民深处中所蕴含的内敛。美国大都市拥有着人造光所塑造出来的纸醉金迷灯红酒绿，而在这樱花快要盛开的异国他乡，黑色的天幕中都缀满了繁星。

日本和美国是不一样的。

而在这不一样中，好像有着其他的关系，也不一样了。


End file.
